NightWarriors: The Kidnapping of Felicia
by WriterJJ
Summary: Felicia is kidnapped to be a sacrifice to bring back Pyron. Can Jon save her in time, or will Pyron become back to life? Find out by reading this story.
1. Part 1 of 2

**NightWarriors: The Kidnapping of Felicia**

**By JJ**

**Part 1 of 2**

**Arthur's Note:** I don't own any Darkstalker characters. All Darkstalker characters are copyrighted to Capcom. I'm writing this story for fun.

It's a cool clam day, Felicia and Jon where walking towards the airport. Felicia looks at Jon; "I'm so in love with him, Jon." John replied, "But do you think, he will actually come back to you?" Felicia answered, "I know that he will come back, he made a promise to me, I know that he meant it, Jon." Jon replied, "Ok. I just don't want to see you get hurt, Felicia." Felicia answered, "Don't worry about me, Jon. I think I'm old enough to take care of my self." Jon laughed and just smiled, "You think you're old enough to take care of yourself."

Felicia got angry with Jon, "I know that I'm old enough." Jon replied, "Ok, clam down." Jon and Felicia turn a corner, and a tall man dressed all in black walks towards them. The man smile evilly, "So, you two must be, Jon and Felicia." Felicia looked at the man, "Who are you and how to you know us?" The man replied, "I am TJ. And it doesn't matter how I know you, for you'll both be dead."

Jon and Felicia got into their fighting stance. Jon turn into his werewolf form, "We're not going down, with out a fight." TJ threw off his jacket, revealing a large robotic shoulder, arm, and hand, which took the place of his left shoulder, arm, and hand. TJ clenched his robotic hand, "Let me see what you got." Jon pushed forward with his feet and charged at TJ. TJ fired his robotic hand at John and grabbed him while he tried to dodge the robotic hand. TJ threw Jon across the street.

When Jon landed on the ground, TJ's robotic hand turned into a machine-gun. TJ fired locked onto Jon and waited for him to stand, but Felicia distracted him by kicking him in the back. TJ stumble forward, but recovered. TJ turned around and rapidly fire on her. Felicia dodged his bullets with her cat-like agility. This gave Jon enough time to stand up and charged his Wolf Missile. Jon gathers up all of his dark energy and created a beam. Jon yelled, "Get out of the way, Felicia!" Felicia jumped away to safety, as TJ turns towards Jon. Jon jumped into the air and descended towards TJ.

Just then a beam shaped like a wolf's head appeared in front of Jon's right foot. Jon made contact with TJ, that had him fly into a tree. TJ pulled him self off of the tree, "Is that all you got." Jon and Felicia were surprised to see that TJ survived Jon's attack. TJ threw with right hand in front of his body, "T.K.O. Beam!" TJ fired his TKO Beam at Jon and Felicia, but Jon pushed Felicia out of the beams way. When Jon was hit buy the beam, it made him turned back into his human form, and fly into a building.

Jon fell off the wall and hit the ground. Jon lay on the ground, bleeding from TJ's attack. Felicia ran to Jon to check his pulse, tears ran down Felicia's face. Felicia's tears hit Jon's topless body. Felicia started to fell anger towards TJ. Felicia looked at TJ with great anger in her eyes. TJ laughed evilly, "So, the cat is pissed, I'm so scare." Felicia ran towards TJ with her claw deployed. Felicia swung her right paw towards TJ, but TJ dodge her attack. TJ gave an evil smile at Felicia as she tried to hit him.

When Felicia throw another claw attack, TJ countered her attack with the Tri-Star Blast. Felicia flew into the air and hit the ground, hard. When she landed, TJ walked towards her. When he reach her, she did a spring kick. TJ stumble backwards, but he shock off the effect of her attack. TJ put down his guard to shake off the effects of her last attack, this give Felicia an opening to attack with all her strength.

Felicia jumped into the air and landed on top of TJ's chest; she dug her claws deep into his skin and started to scratch and tear at his face. TJ threw her off of his body. Felicia landed on her feet and was ready to attack. TJ's blood hit the ground, and his face was all massed up by Felicia's attack. TJ started to laugh, his face healed rapidly. TJ threw his robotic hand towards Felicia, and grabbed her before she could react.

TJ started to crush her body. Felicia only showed pain with her face. A voice from the shadows, "That's enough." TJ looked towards the shadow and saw to red eyes, "But, master, killing her would be more fun." Zero walks into the light, "I said that's enough, TJ." TJ lets go of Felicia and bowed before Zero, "As you wish, master." Zero walked to Felicia and picks her up, "Well, if you killed Felicia, you will be the one that I kill. You know that she's the only virgin Darkstalker, which we could only sacrifice to bring back Pyron."

TJ picked up his jack and up it back on, "I wish to find my brother, master." Zero walk towards the shadows, "Not yet. First let's get our sacrifice ready, before we do anything else." TJ replied, "Yes, master." Zero and TJ walked into the shadows, leaving Jon bleeding to death. Jon lay there on the ground. That was until a young woman passed by and saw him lying there. She yelled, "Call 9-1-1! Someone is hurt!"

The young woman ran to Jon and checked his pulse. She found a weak pulse on his neck; "It's going to be ok." Jon looked at her weakly as she stayed next to his side. The ambulance turned the corner, and finally reached them. The E.M.Ts jumped out from the back of the ambulance, and took out the stretcher. The E.M.Ts bandaged Jon up and stop the heavy bleeding from his chest and arms. They rolled him on his back.

When they did this, the young woman gasped in surprised to see Jon's face. When he was on his stomach she couldn't see his face, now that he's on his back; she saw his hansom face. She blushed, as the E.M.Ts lift the stretcher into the ambulance. Jim, one of the E.M.Ts, looked at the woman, "Do you want to come to the hospital?" The woman replied, "Yes, please." The young woman step into the back of the ambulance. Jim closed the doors and the ambulance race towards the nearest hospital.

As the ambulance race through the streets of England, when it turn the corner of 23rd Street and "Q" Ave., the hospital was in view and was only two to three blocks away. The ambulance turned on St. Luke Street and slowed down, pass up the emergence entrance, but to only back up to the doors. The ambulance doors opens, and the E.M.Ts pulled out the stretcher with Jon on it. The young woman steps out of the ambulance, and follows the E.M.Ts through the automatic opening doors. The young woman was stopped out side the E.R doors. Jim stood in front of her; "You need to stay here in the waiting room, miss." The young woman replied, "Alright."

The young woman takes a seat, as Jim walks trough the automatic opening doors. Jim walked back to the ambulance. Mean while in the E.R it self, tubes and wires ran from and towards Jon's body. The doctors and nurses surround him. As they sown Jon's injuries, cleaned up his cut, and bandage his arm wound; life started to come back to Jon. As the condition of Jon went from ridicule to good, he was moved from the E.R to room 120 on the second floor. Nurse Jonan walks to the young woman, "Are you the woman who came in with man just a couple minutes ago?" The young woman, "Yes, why?" Jonan replied, "Because we move him to the second. Would you like to see him?" The young woman replied, "Yes, please." Jonan answered, "Then follow me." The young woman stood up, as Nurse Jonan walked away. She followed her all the way to room 120. The young woman walks to Jon, as Nurse Jonan steps out and shuts the door.

The young woman sits down and takes Jon's hand, "Hey, there hansom. I don't know if you could hear me, but here go nothing. I like you, even thou I don't know your name. So, please don't die on me." The young woman put her hand next him. The young woman sat there next to him, wasting time, waiting for Jon to wake up. The young woman fixed her shirt and brushes her hair from her face. Jon hand move a little and the young woman pulled her seat closer. The young woman checks his pulse on the monitor, and his pulse started to race.

Just then, Jon sits up, "Felicia!" The young woman jumped up and back. In her thought, "Must be his girlfriend." Jon looked around, "Where am I?" The young woman replied, "Clam down, you're in a hospital." Jon looks at the young woman, "Who are you?" The young woman answered, "My name is Jane, and what's yours?" Jon replied, "My name is Jon, it's time to meet you, Jane." Jane replied, "So, who is Felicia?"

Jon gives her a surprised look, "Felicia is my friend, she was with me when I had this great anger with the world. She was the only one who trusted me." Jane replied, "So, she your girlfriend isn't she?" Jon chucked, "If she was my girlfriend, I won't be here. I mean I like her as a friend, but not a girlfriend." Jane replied, "So, you mean you won't mind me do this." Jane kissed Jon on his mouth and pulled away slowly. Jon was stun by her kiss. Jane smiled, "I just want to tell you that I would like it if you were my boyfriend, Jon." Jon replied, "You don't know much about me, Jane. Are you sure that you want to be my girlfriend?" Jane answered, "Yes, I'm sure." Jon smiled at her, "Looks like you like to gamble with life." Jane blushed, "Only when I have to." Jon smiled at Jane, "I all so see that you're not easily to reject." Jane got up close to Jon's face, "I see what I like and I get it." Jon replied, "Looks like you're my girlfriend now." Jane answered, "It looks that way Jon." Jane slowly pulled Jon close to her and gives him a kiss. Jon was surprised to find himself with a human girlfriend.

To be continued…


	2. Part 2 of 2

**NightWarriors: The Kidnapping of Felicia**

**By JJ**

**Part 2 of 2**

**Arthur's Note:** I don't own any Darkstalker characters. All Darkstalker characters are copyrighted to Capcom. I'm writing this story just for fun.

In a dimly light room, Felicia wakes up to find herself chained down to a stone altar. Her eyes started to adjust to the dim lighting of the room. Felicia tried to break free, but failed for titanium restraints held down ankles and wrists. She still snuggled with the restraints so she could break free, but she wasn't strong enough. Zero walks in and sees Felicia trying her hardest to break free, "Don't wear yourself out, the restraints that hold you down are made out of titanium, my child." Felicia looked at Zero and a great fear came over her.

Felicia couldn't speak for she was paralyzed by fear. Zero slowly walks towards her, "You have been chosen to be a sacrifice to bring back my first born named, Pyron." Felicia now feared for her life, just looked at him. Zero smiled at Felicia; "You'll be remembered as the one that brought Pyron back to life." Zero ran his fingers through her hair, "Such a beautiful sacrifice, Pyron the destroyer will be please. Now, all we have to do is wait until the key is discover." Zero Kissed Felicia's forehead, "If we met before Pyron was defeated, I'll ask you to be my queen, but being a sacrifice is a greater honor; then being the Queen of all the Darkstalkers."

Just then, TJ walks in and bows down, "Master, I found the key." Zero turns to TJ, "How?" TJ replied, "By getting the information from Demitri." Zero answered, "Why would that self-centered vamp give you information on the key?" TJ laughed evilly, "For the key was made into a uncontrollable Darkstalker named, James, my brother." Zero clenches his hand tightly, "A new Darkstalker, that can't be. I made sure that Darkstalkers couldn't reproduce off springs."

TJ looked up at his master, "James isn't an off spring, he was made into one by the succubus named, Morrigan, master." Zero was now in rage and blow up a wall that was thirteen feet away from him, "Find the key, bring him back here, and kill Morrigan for bring a human into the realm of Darkstalkers." TJ gets up and bows again, "As you wish my master." Zero replied, "Remember this, TJ, do whatever it takes to bring the key here, but don't kill him, yet." TJ started to walk out and looks back at his master, "Don't worry about me killing the key, master." Zero turned back to Felicia, as TJ disappeared into the night.

Meanwhile back at Saint Paul's Hospital, were Jon was being held at, Doctor Hansin checked Jon's condition Doctor Hansin turns to Jane; "He has a clean bill of health. He can go when ever he's ready to go." Jane replied, "Thank you, doctor." Doctor Hansin gives her the clearance papers. Jane takes them and gives them to Jon. Doctor Hansin walks out of the room. Jon gets out of his hospital bed, in his hospital gown.

Jon turns to Jane; "Can you toss me, my pant, Jane?" Jane grabbed his pants and tossed them to him. Jon catches them, "Can you not look at me, while I dress, Jane?" Jane turned around, "I won't look, Jon." Jon puts his pants on, "Ok, you can look." Jane turns around, "Nice chest, Jon."

Jon walks towards her, "Thanks, Jane." Jane smiled at Jon, "You're welcome, Jon." Jon stops about two inches, "Let's depart from this place." Jane takes his hand into her hand, "Ok." Jon and Jane went to the main desk; Jon singed his release paper. Jon took Jane hand again; Jon and Jane walk out of the hospital, while holding each other's hand.

Meanwhile halfway across the world in Washington D.C., Pennsylvania, U.S.A, Lieutenant Colonel James Grijalva was brought to JAG. James sitting in the courtroom as the judge and three military officers came into the courtroom. As the judge took his seat, Military Policemen Winston spoke, "All rise, the honorable Judge Omen, is now presiding." Everybody in the courtroom rose from their seats. Omen took a hold of his gavel, "Take your seats, and let's get this show on the road." Everybody in the court room took their seats, again.

Judge Omen take the papers in front him, "This case is U.S Armed Forces vs. Marine Lieutenant Colonel Grijalva, James. He is charged with treason and false information on your record. Do you have anything to say in your defense, Lieutenant?" James looked at Judge Omen, "I'm not a betrayer of my country that I love and protect, your honor." Judge Omen nod his head, "Ever well, Lieutenant. Does the prosecutor have anything to say?" Prosecutor William Boans stands up, "I do your honor." Judge Omen jesters to him, "Go ahead." Prosecutor William straightens out his jacket, "Your honor, for four years, Lieutenant Colonel Grijalva, James. Has been leading his country into a false history and been spying for the Darkstalkers."

Judge Omen looks at James, "Is this true, Lieutenant?" James shook his head, "No, your honor." Prosecutor William slammed his hand down on the table in front of him, "Your honor, you're not really going to listen to him are you? The facts are strong enough to dishonorably discharge him." Judge Omen looks at the officer in the courtroom, then look at Prosecutor William and James. Judge Omen grabbed the papers in front of him, "We'll have a short recess, and when I return, I will make my rolling. This court is in recess for one hour." Judge Omen banged his gavel down and the officers stood up and walked out of the courtroom.

James sat there thinking and looking off into space. Prosecutor William gathers his papers and put them into his suitcase. Prosecutor William thought he had won, there was so much evidenced to prove that he was guilty. As one hour passed, and the officers came back into the courtroom, Judge Omen takes his seat and grabs his gavel. Judge Omen clashed his gavel down twice, "This court is back in sensation. After looking over the papers, evidence, and hearing the testimonies the court has made a dissention, will the defendant, please rise." James stood up and waits for his judgment.

Judge Omen looks at James, "The court finds the defendant, not guilty, of all charges. All charges on Lieutenant Colonel Grijalva James of the United States Marine Corps are grouped." Judge Omen clashed his gavel four times; "This court is adjourn, the defendant is free to go, under one condition, Lieutenant Colonel Grijalva, must retire from the Armed Forces, immediately. That is all." Military Policemen Winston walks to James, "Follow me, sir." James turns to him, "All right." Military Policemen Winston walks James out of the courtroom. Prosecutor William stood up and felt the courtroom, in shock and defeat.

Back in England on 12th Ave, Jon and Jane walk along the street. Jon, barefooted and shirtless, looks at Jane, "We need to go back to my hotel room, so I could get into better clothing." Jane replied, "All right, Jon." Jon walks with Jane down the streets for England. Jane looks at him and smiles; she didn't care what little clothes he was wearing. She loved him no matter what.

Five hours later, Jon and Jane reached the hotel he was staying in. Jon takes Jane up to his hotel room. Jon unlocked his hotel room's door, "Make yourself at home, while I dress, Jane." Jane sat down in the kitchen, "Ok." Jon walks to his closet, and pulls out his suitcase. He put it on his bed, and opens it.

Jon pulls out a new pair of pants and a shirt. He puts them on and throws his ripped pants into the closet. He pulls out clean socks and pulls his shoes out from underneath his bed. After putting his sock and shoes on, he walks into the kitchen. Jon opens the mini fridge; "Do you want anything to drink before we leave, Jane?" Jane replied, "No thanks, I'm ok."

Jon closes the mini fridge, "Let's go." Jane stands up, "All right." Jon walks to her and takes her hand into his; "There's something you should know about me, Jane." Jane looks at him, "What is it, Jon?" Jon replied, "I'm a Darkstalker." Jane replied, "This can't be."

Jon let go of her hand, "If you want to leave, you can, I'll understand." Jon turned way from her. Jane rapped her arms around Jon, "I don't want to leave you, I never felt so close to someone, but you, Jon. I don't care if you're a Darkstalker." Jon put his hands on top of hers, "You don't know how much that makes me happy, that you decided to stay with me, Jane. Even thou I'm a Darkstalker" A little tear of joy ran down his face. He never felt such deep feelings for someone in his life.

Jane held his close to her, "I don't want to let you go, ever." Jon close his eyes, "You don't have to, Jane." Jane and Jon stood there in the room, until Jon unwrapped her arms. Jon turned around, "We must find, Felicia. Then we could talk about going out." Jane takes his hands into her hands, "Then let's go fine her, Jon." Jon nodded his head and led her out of his room; he locked the door after it closed behind them.

Jon took her back to the street were she found him bleeding. Jon sniffed the air, "Someone else was here with that man named, TJ." Jane was surprised by Jon, "Can you also tell the way they went?" Jon replied, "I'll have to change into my werewolf form before I could tell you that." Jon looked around, making sure that Jane was the only one that would see him change. Jon clenched his sides, and he changed into his werewolf form.

Jon howled into the air and then looked at Jane. Jane covered her mouth, hiding her gasp. Jon looked in a near by alleyway, "You could still leave if you want to, Jane." Jane replied, "No, I'll go with you." Jon sniffed the ground, "Then come, I found a strong scent." Jane pushed aside her fear for his werewolf and walked towards him.

Jane took his paw into her hand, "Let's go, Jon." Jon replied, "Just to let you know ahead a time, we have to run." Jane answered, "Ok." Jon smiled at her, "Hop on my back so we could find Felicia fast." Jane jumped onto Jon's back and was ready to go. Jon took off into the alleyway; he first jumped onto a fire except, then onto the top of the building.

Jane closed her eyes and held herself close to Jon as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Jon senses her fear of highest and chuckled. Jon continued to jump as the scent started to get stronger. Jon stop on a warehouse, "You need to stay here, Jane." Jane opened her eyes and jumped off of Jon's back. Jon walks towards the edge and was ready to jump.

Jane step towards him, "Wait!" Jon looks at her, "What is it, Jane?" Jane replied, "I want to give you something." Jon gets back onto the roof and walks towards her, "Ok." Jane kissed his nasal when he was close, "Be careful and come back to me." Jon smiled at her, "I will, Jane."

Jon turns around and runs to the edge and jumped off. Jane stood there on the roof. She slow walked to the edge of the roof and looks down. In Jane's thoughts, "What a man, I never would guessed that he was a Darkstalker. He's so strong and hansom, and he's all mine." Jane sat down near the edge and waited for Jon to return with Felicia. Jane laid down and looked at the sky.

As Jon landed and ran towards the pears, he realized the scent was only two feet away. He slowed down and sniffed the air; then closed in on warehouse A-12. Jon sneaked into the warehouse, and the dim lighting blinded him for two seconds. Jon notice that Felicia's scent was the only strong scent, that he could smell. Jon quickly walks through the warehouse, and found a staircase leading down under the warehouse. Jon quickly walked down the staircase.

When Jon got to the bottom of the staircase, he saw Felicia on a stone altar. He notices that she was chain down. Jon peeked into the altar room, and on the other side of the room was Zero. A six feet and seven inches tall and pitch black skin, long white hair, and heavy built body. He had more muscle mass then Demitri, Jon never saw anybody or thing with this much muscle mass. Jon clenched the wall and jumped into the altar room.

Felicia looked up and saw Jon. Jon winked at her, "I'm here for you, Felicia." Felicia started to get happy and she wasn't worry any more. Jon looked at Zero, "Hey, you in the corner." Zero open his eyes and turned around, fear struck Jon when saw Zero's eyes. Zero's eye were death itself, they were pitch black and had death in them.

Zero chuckled, "Ah, my son. Have you came to see the sacrifice?" Jon shook off the fear, "No, I'm here to save my friend." Zero replied, "To fight me, will mean death." Jon answered, "I don't care I'll fight you, until I can't fight no more." Zero eyes glowed red, "Then let's fight. And let me see what you got, my son." Jon replies, "I'm not your son, so stop calling me that."

Zero chuckled, "I can't stop calling you my son, for I am the father of all Darkstalkers." Zero got into his fight stance and charged at Jon. Zero closes in on Jon and throw a punch. Jon countered attack Zero, but his attack on effect on Zero's body. Zero kneed Jon in his stomach. Jon fell to the ground and coughed up blood.

Zero looked down on him, "Don't make me kill you, my son. Join me, and you will role this world." Jon replied, "Never, I rather die then join someone like you." Zero answered, "Have it your way, my son." Zero kicked Jon across the altar room. Jon picks himself off the ground. Jon wiped away the blood from his mouth.

Just then, Jon's dark energy started to build up in his body. Jon gathers all the dark energy and charged at Zero. Zero put his left hand up and fires a dark purple beam at Jon, but Jon dodged the attack. Jon closed in on Zero and did a roundhouse kick, which made Zero stumble backwards. When Zero regain his balance, he saw Jon's Wolf Missile coming right at him. The Wolf Missile hits Zero and put a giant hole in his chest.

Zero Fell to his knees and started to bleed black blood. Zero looked up at Jon, "You came so strong, I knew that you would win, now take your friend and get out of here." Zero disappeared, leaving a pool of black blood. Jon walked towards Felicia and stumble across the key to the chains. Jon unlocked her chain and helps her to her feet. Felicia hugged Jon and kissed his check.

Tears of joy ran down her face, "Thank you, Jon." Jon hugged Felicia back, "You're welcome, Felicia." Felicia let go of him and notice his blood was on her, "Jon, you're bleeding badly. Are you going to be ok?" Jon replied, "I'll be ok." Jon walked towards the staircase and Felicia followed him. Jon slowly walked towards the door of warehouse.

When Jon and Felicia reach out side, Jon fell to his knees. Felicia ran to his aid, "You need to get to a hospital." Jon replied, "Before we go to the hospital, you need to go get, Jane." Felicia answered, "Who's Jane." Jon coughed up blood, "She's my girlfriend." Jon points to a warehouse rooftop, "She's up there, please bring down her here, Felicia."

Felicia became a little jealous of Jane, "Ok." Felicia ran towards the warehouse that Jon pointed to and climbed to its' rooftop. Felicia quickly reached the rooftop and saw Jane. Felicia walks toward her, "Are you Jane?" Jane looked at Felicia and jumped to her feet, "Yes, and you are?" Felicia replied, "I'm Felicia. Jon sent me to get you. He's bleed badly, and we need to get him to the hospital."

Jane gasped, "Then let's hurry." Felicia replied, "Quickly take the fire except, I'll meet you on the ground." Felicia jumped off the rooftop, as Jane took the fire except. Felicia pointed towards Jon, when Jane reached the ground. Jane ran to him and took his paw into her hand. Jane pulled him close to her, "Call 9-1-1, Felicia."

Felicia looked a little upset, but she found a pay phone and dialed 9-1-1. 9-1-1 operator picked up, "Emergency Service, what is your emergency?" Felicia talked into the phone, "My friend, Jon, he is injury badly and bleeding heavily, I need an Ambulance down at the docks." The operator, "Ok, there's an Ambulance, on the way." Felicia answered, "Thank you." Felicia hanged up the phone and turn around to see Jane tarring her shelves off and rapping them around his injuries on his arms.

Felicia started to get angry with Jane. Felicia still liked Jon, even thou she likes James. Felicia heard an Ambulance in the distance, and shook off her anger. Felicia was will to fight for Jon, but his girlfriend is a human. If she got into a fight with her, people will hate Darkstalkers even more. She just hole in her anger, until her and Jon are alone.

End.

Please post your reviews.

Side note: Taking a brake for awhile, be back with a new story soon.


End file.
